


Risky Business

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Domme/sub, Double Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Gene satisfies Annie where they could be overheard





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Risky Business_   
>  _**Pairing:** Annie Cartwright/Gene Hunt._   
>  _**Rating** : 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Gene satisfies Annie where they could be overheard._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Double drabble as I used two prompts  caution and feeble._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

“We shouldn’t,” says Gene. It’s a feeble attempt not helped by the way he’s thrusting his hips forward eagerly. They’d agreed to keep this outside of work. Anyone could walk in on them here and damned if that doesn’t make him even hornier. He kisses his lover again groaning happily as a hand is slipped inside his trousers.

The hand is removed again quickly, “kneel.” It’s a simple command and he’s quick to obey. He’s learned he doesn’t always have to be the boss outside work. She smiles down at him. Eyes on his she slides her knickers down her legs and lifts up her skirt.

Gene’s eager to please. A happy Annie might return the favour later. She might even let him stay over. He licks and kisses her folds, pushes a finger inside her as his tongue works on her clit. She moans happily as his tongue moves faster. Does she have to moan so loud? There’s throwing caution to the wind and there’s inviting trouble. Both are satisfied when she comes a minute later. She kisses him, fixes her clothes and walks away leaving him to take care of his own hard-on. Still it was worth it.


End file.
